wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimring Thunderscale
Mimring Thunderscale is a Plated Firedrake and Jason Shaver's familiar. He is also the brother of Starlight Thunderscale. Appearance Normal At about 35 feet long with a 45-foot wingspan, Mimring has brilliantly metallic golden copper scales with darker copper plates along his neck, back, tail, wings, and limbs. Two swept-back ivory horns decorate his crested head, which sports a beaklike snout with a very sharp but small nose horn. Just below his horns are his ears and two colorful red-and-green fans, which flare open as a warning when Mimring is angry. His eyes are sharp and almost the exact same shade of green as Jason's, and his underbelly and wing membranes are a light golden bronze. His front legs are armed with two long blades at the joints, and three ivory claws. His back legs are very similar, but instead sport just one blade. From the plates on his back grow long, thin spines, tipped with black, until halfway down the tail, the tip of which is armed with a wicked blade. This blade is silver-black and very light, though sturdy and difficult to break. Advanced Form Mimring's Advanced form is slightly bigger, stands on two legs, and is almost fully covered with golden-copper plates. He has four horns in this form, plus the blade on his tale is about twice the size and positioned like a switchblade rather than a razor. This blade is not often seen as it can fold into the scales on the tail to prevent it from dulling. His claws are almost crystalline and his fire, while having the same effects, is much more vibrant. Mimring's head is also slightly blunter, and his eyes are somewhat overshadowed by the thick plate that protects his head, but they are still a brilliant, glowing green that can be seen easily in dim lighting. Personality Mimring is generally calm and cool-headed around most members of the Cult, but can become high-strung and aggressive around other dragons and absolutely ferocious if Jason is threatened. Vigilant and careful, Mimring can be considered Jason's guardian of sorts, and a "voice of reason" to keep his master grounded and on-course. By instinct, Mimring is highly protective of those he cares about, and will put his life on the line to defend them, but his main priority is and always will be Jason. Fighting Style Mimring has an aggressive, fierce fighting style that can easily switch between ranged and close quarters. At a distance, he uses his Spectrum Firebreath; when closer to his enemy, he will resort to claws, teeth, and the blades on his tail and forelegs. Conversely, he makes a very good support due to his healing fire, and even a "tank" of sorts due to his armored plates. Other than attacking, Mimring relies promarily on speed and agility in battle, especially in aerial combat. Powers *'Spectrum Firebreath:' Mimring's primary and most famous ability lies in his fire, which has different effects depending on what color it is: **'Orange-red:' This is traditional dragonfire, with no real effects other than burning the target. **'Blue:' Basically ice breath, this carries the secondary element of ice and freezes rather than burns. **'Green:' Used for breaking barriers, such as forcefields, this fire adapts to the barrier blocking it, temporarily taking on a trait that allows it to destroy the barrier. The fire must make prolonged contact with the barrier for it to work, and it takes longer if the fire has not been used to counter that particular type of barrier before. **'Yellow:' This re-energizes the target, making them feel rested and ready to continue fighting. **'White:' This has healing properties, but not of wounds that caused death or of internal injuries(such as broken bones- the fire has to make contact with the wound). It cannot heal the life back into a dead body. **'Gold:' This revives the target from death, healing its wounds provided the body is still relatively intact. It cannot restore or reattach a lost limb and cannot revive a corpse that has been decapitated. **'Black:' Sort of an uber-powerful fiery blast that only happens when he's gravely injured or angry, though Mimring has learned to use this fire on command as a last resort. He nearly always falls unconscious from the expenditure of energy afterward, though this seems to happen more rarely if done on command. Abilities *'Demon Energy:' Mimring was given "Demon Energy" by Ziolang to keep him alive long enough for Jason to be revived after having his soul taken by Death. Mimring has not yet figured out the potential of this energy, but it has seemed to make him more volatile and aggressive. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Firedrakes are very lean, agile dragons, and despite their armor, Plated Firedrakes are perhaps the fastest breed of armored dragon on Euthora. Mimring is no exception. His sheer aerial acrobatics are nearly unrivalled among the cult's dragons. *'Enhanced Senses:' Most dragons have extremely clear vision, surpassing that of eagles. Mimring has this as well, and can see the ground perfectly clearly even when flying among the clouds. His hearing and sense of smell, while not as stellar as his vision, are better than that of most humans and nonsentient animals. *'Resistance to Heat:' All Firedrake subspecies are well-known for their tolerance of heat, to the point where some individuals can surround themselves in flame or even lair in the lava of active volcanos. This comes from the composition of their scales- which include mithril and orichalcum- and the dragon's blood, as well as their general affinity with flame. Equipment *'Stone of Advancing:' Mimring was given this stone-like scale by Lord X-Giga-X. It contains a powerful energy that, at command, allows the dragon to ascend to a state known as the Advanced Formation. When Mimring takes this form, he rises onto his hind legs as his body is covered with coppery-golden armor, and his speed, agility, and strength are greatly enhanced. This state lasts for about one hour. Strengths and Immunities Mimring, as mentioned before, is extremely fast and agile in the air. When fighting alongside Jason, the Familiar link allows the both of them to not only communicate telepathically but also to "see" through each others' eyes. As a Plated Firedrake, Mimring is resistant to heat. His vision clarity as well as his speed and reflex make him a formidable opponent. Weaknesses and Fears Because of his size, Mimring has proven to be a large target. He is vulnerable to the same bright light that his master is due to his sharp eyes. His innate- and increased- aggression, while it helps him fight, makes it sometimes difficult for him to determine when to back down. His protectiveness of Jason may be used against him- if one knows what one is doing- and killing Jason will result in Mimring's death after a roughly 12-hour delay. Relationships Mimring is typically neutral towards the other cultists. However, he is friendly with Stormshaper and Deathstorm, and loves Jason as one would love close family. He distrusts Kyton Haryn and Lord X-Giga-X, but tolerates their presence. Mimring may treat his brother Starlight with anything from haughty disdain to a vicious hatred, depending on the circumstances, and may act dominant around any other dragon. History Quotes Trivia *Certain aspects of Mimring's body shape and demeanor suggest that he may be a hybrid with another species, such as the sheer size of his claws and blades, his abnormal aggression towards other dragons even before being given Demon Energy, and the sharpness of his wing plates. Category:Members Category:Dragons